Saviortale
by TheGreatPapyroo
Summary: The player has once again started another Genocide run. However, things are different this time around. A second human has fallen down, and is now trying to stop them. Could he be the one to save Monsterkind? Or will he fall victim to their rampage as well?
1. Prologue

**Saviortale**

 **-** Prologue **-**

The flames of battle have died down, and though the walls were scorched and blackened, the ruins have gone silent once again. Toriel, caretaker to the ruins, had decided to let the human through to the rest of the underground. She stood by the doorway, staring at the child, before beginning to speak in her tender, motherly tone she had always had.

"If you truly wish to leave the RUINS... I will not stop you. However, when you leave... Please do not come back. I hope you understand" she finished, before attempting to hug the human. However, before she could, she paused when she heard an oddly familiar, commanding voice from down the hall.

 **"I'm afraid I cannot allow that."** the voice had echoed on the walls, sounding as if it was said ten times over. After a short pause, the source of the voice stepped forward into the light. A second human, taller than the child, cloaked in a purple robe similar to Toriel's. He was staring at both the child and Toriel with a glare colder than the forests of Snowdin.

"Wh-who are you?" Toriel asked, before seeing the cold intent in his eyes, and stepping in front of the child protectively . "And what do you want with my child?!" She stated, returning his glare.

"Stand down, Toriel. This does not concern you." The taller human said, holding their ground, clearly not intimidated by Toriel's actions. "You likely won't even understand what I need to do anyway. They, however..." He finished, looking down to the child, hiding behind Toriel.

"How do you know my name?" She asked sternly, before continuing, "And I will not ask again, What do you want with my child?!" She then summoned a plume of fire around her, taking a defencive stance.

"I do not wish to fight you, Toriel. We had met once before, but you do not remember. None of the monsters down here do. This whole endever is a very long, very convoluted story that you will likely never understand. That human, however, knows exactly what I am talking about." The human stated, still standing his ground without wavering. "Isn't that right...Chara?"

The child took a step back, suprised. How did this human know these things? About Toriel, about the Resets, about who they were before?

"I know exactly what you have done. What you did countless times before, in countless different timelines. And if I do not intervein, what you will do countless times again. What you did to my freinds. To my family. To my kingdom. To everyone down here."

Toriel had no idea what the human meant by any of this, what he says the child had done, what the meaning of these 'timelines'. Maybe... maybe she was wrong for protecting this child. Maybe this human is right, and she should let him take care of them. She just had to know what's going on.

"My child... What does he mean by this? What... what did you do?" She asked hesitantly, stepping to the side.

The child stayed silent, as they had always done, but had nodded in non-understanding and fear. Or what seemed like fear, at least.

"Feigning ignorance to protect yourself from others learning the truth. Should have figured as much. But you cannot deny what you have done. _You killed them all._ Over and over, time and time again, you murdered all of them."

Toriel was completely speechless. Could this child really have done all of these things? How could everyone have died if they're all still here? Even after all the explanation this human has given, she still could not understand.

"And for what? Because you were bored? That you thought it was fun? Hell if I know, and honestly, I don't want to know." He paused. "But the one thing I do know...Is that I can't let this continue. So, I guess I should introduce myself after all."

"I am the savior of all monsterkind. The Prophecy of the Rune. The Unanimous leader of the survivors of _your_ rampage. M̶̵͙͉̝̙̗̯̲̠͎̭͝ͅy̢̰͙̫͔̥̫̬̬̺̱̘̥̺̲̦̝͘͜͟͠ ̸͔̦͇̞̝̯͖̖̪̠̝̰̰̗̙̜̤́͟͞n̵̦̳̜͜͡ͅa̷̡͍̗̘͓̳͢m̷̫̖̤̜̫̘͓̯̀͢͜͟ͅe̢̧͎̗̠̻̩͚̲̫̞̙̰̣͟ ̸̴̹͚̩͈̫̲͔͇̜͉͓i̡͢҉̘̝̥͔͖͉͎͔͖̰̭̩̟̙̲͟͠s̡̟̹͚͖̱̮͚͈̩̠͇͎̳͙͈̝̰̤͟͠ ̶̛̹̣̖̰͓͈͖͚͕̝̰̬̭̹̖̙͞͡M͞҉̷̦̳̪̭i̩͔̰̯̤͚̖̱͖̻̼̥̙̤̹͙͉͖̣͜c̸̵̳̺̗̟̟͓͓̺̝̳͈̭̞̺̣͓̮̘͜͠ḩ̛͉̼̹͍̝͙̬͇̺͕ͅa̛҉͏̵̢̺̱̩̝̱e͡҉̛͇̥̬̥̻͔̤͞l̶̨͖̙̺̖̝͈̭̟̹̟̤̜͎̀͢." He paused again.

He then reached into his robe, and pulled out a shortsword from his side and pointed it at the child

 **"And I won't let you leave this place alive."**

*CRACK*

*SHATTER*


	2. Chapter 1

\- _Chapter One_ -

 _ **One Reset Earlier...**_

'Guess the brat reset again.' Flowey thought to himself, now back at the entrance of the ruins, a place he has been thousands of times before. Any minute now, the kid will walk through the door, and he will get to screw with them some more, even though he knew the kid will expect it coming, it was still fun for him.

But something seemed different this time around. It felt as if there was much more... power floating around. More... _Determination._ He told himself it was nothing, that he was just imagining things. But a deep recess of his mind though that maybe, just maybe...

Before he could think about anything like that, the kid had come through the door, the same emotionless stare plastered on their face that they've always had. And with that, Flowey begins reciting the words he had said time and time again.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flo-" He began, but the human had just walked straight past him, not even acknowledging him in the slightest.

"H-HEY! GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT! I WASN'T FINI-... They're gone." He concluded, sighing in disappointment and annoyance. Messing with that kid was the only thing he could consider 'fun' anymore, and that brat completely squandered it. He was going to keep moping, but something happened that made him forget all about it.

"Uh, Hey, Wait! Kid! Come back!" A voice from the room the kid just came from. With that, His disappointing annoyance and boredom was replaced with a caustic, malicious glee.

 _ **Flowey just got a new toy to play with.**_

 **Author's Notes.**

So apparently people really like this thing I made on a Wednesday night because I was bored and Steam was down.

OK then.

Anyway, Thank you all for the support and reviews, and I will keep making more chapters whenever I can!


	3. Chapter 2

\- _Chapter Two -_

"Urgh... whuh..." A voice quietly echoed through the room. A voice not heard in that room before, not even in the millions of timelines prior. A voice clearly in quite a bit of pain.

"Owwww... What the hell..." The voice continued, the source sitting up, now visible through the various yellow flowers lining the floor. It was a human, fairly tall, around late teens, with long reddish hair and glasses adorning his head. He had a blue jacket, not too dissimilar to the one a certain short skeleton wears, yet was thinner, and did not have white fur along the hood. Along with that, he had a standard red tee-shirt, black sweatpants, and black sneakers.

After a few moments of dazed confusion, he stood up, looking around. "Where the hell am I?" He questioned, beginning to walk around before noticing he was not alone in the dark room after all.

"Woah, hey, are you alright?" He asked, walking over to the other human known all too well in the multiverse that many simply don't know exists, or just don't want to know about. The child lays motionless in the flowerbed, eyes up to the hole in the roof of the cave, with the same blank face as always.

This worried the taller human, however, and they proceeded to try and make sure the child was alive and uninjured. After various look-overs, the child shot upright suddenly, ignorant of the other human's presence.

"*Relieved sigh* Alright, you're up... Uhh... Hello? Are... are you... OK?" The tall human said, perplexed by the child's strange actions and apparent unawareness. Even with that, the child still did not acknowledge his existence.

Before the human could continue checking if they were alright, the child stood up and began walking away faster than the tall human could react to, and by the time he could react, the child was already past the hallway and through the door.

"Uh, Hey, wait! Kid! Come back!" he shouted, dashing into the hallway after them. He was too focused on getting to the child, that he didn't notice the indistinct yelling in the room he was just dashing towards.

He made it into the room seconds later, looking around, but couldn't find the other human, only a dark room with a purple door at the end, and a light shining down on a lone golden flower much like the one in the previous room. He began to walk cautiously towards the door, before hearing a voice from the center of the room.

 _A voice coming from the flower._

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" It had said, before turning towards the human, reveling that it has a face in between the petals. A face adorned with a very wide, very unsettling grin.

The human took a step back, speechless and horrified, before making a mad dash for the door, screaming the entire way. He had nearly made it there, before tripping and falling over the vines now wrapping around his ankles.

"Hehehe...Alright buddy," Flowey began, using the vines to pull the human closer. " _ **Let's try that again.**_ " He finished, his smile morphing into a unrecognizable, maniacal expression. Soon afterwards, dozens of small pellets surrounded the human, and begun closing in.

A sharp, throbbing pain grew across the human's entire body as he screeched in agony, and the last thing he heard was crackling fire and rushed footsteps around him before the pain eventually made his vision go black, as he goes unconscious

 **Author's Notes:**

God, this took **SO LONG** to finish up, with a mix of me having next to no idea where I wanted it to go sometimes, as well as just how long the whole thing was.

Either way, It's here! Please remember to review, 'cause I really want to know what you think about everything, what I'm doing right, what I'm doing wrong, so on and so forth.

Anyway, thank you all for reading and supporting this little think I just cobbled together!... _God, I have no idea how to end these author's note things._


End file.
